Underground Pass (Quest)
Voor de locatie Underground Pass, zie Underground Pass (Locatie). Start start deze quest alleen als je minimaal 50 agility hebt daardat je op het laatste cros bridge moet doen als je onder de 50 agility zult zijn heb je 75% kan dat je van het laatste stukje bride afvalt dat kan dus een probleem zijn omdat je die pop in de wel moet doen right|thumb|Praat met [[Koning Lathas ]] Praat met Koning Lathas op de eerste verdieping van het paleis van East-Ardougne. Hij vertelt je dat de ondergrondse pas voor duizenden jaren was afgegrendeld, maar is heropend. 300px x 300px|Ingang van de Ondergrondse pas|left|thumb Hij vertelt je dat Iban de zoon van Zamorak een tempel heeft laten bouwen ergens in de pas. Koning Lathas wilt dat jij door de pas gaat om dichter bij Koning Tyras te komen. Hij wilt dat je naar zijn verkenner Koftik gaat die bij de ingang van de ondergrondse pas staat. Pak al je spullen van de bank en loop West-Ardougne binnen en loop helemaal naar het westen tot je bij Koftik komt en de ingang van de ondergrondse pas. Praat met Koftik en hij zult je verdere uitleg geven. Ingang tot brug thumb|Stap over de rots|left|300px Ga de grot in en loop naar het westen. Je ziet nu een splitsing van drie wegen. Neem de noordelijke weg en klim over de rots heen. Neem niet de westelijke weg, anders zak je in het drijfzand! Klim over alle rotsen heen. Loop verder en je zult Koftik weer zien. Praat met hem en hij geeft je een Damp cloth, gebruik deze op een pijl en gebruik deze pijl dan op het vuur. Nu zal je een vlammende arrow maken. 'Als je met de pijl gaat schieten zul je automatisch verder lopen en kun je gedropte spullen niet meer oppakken! Zorg dus dat geen voorwerpen op de grond hebt liggen! ' Wield de pijl, en een boog en ga naar het kamertje in het noorden. Vanaf daar kan je het touw waar de brug aan vast zit kapot schieten zodat de brug naar benden valt. Nu zul je automatisch de brug oversteken. Als je het touw miste, zul je pijl weer opnieuw in de hens moeten zetten en schieten. Nu je over de brug bent, moet je even naar het kleine kamertje in het noorden gaan en hier een Plank pakken (je hebt deze later nodig). Loop dan verder naar het zuiden en dan naar het oosten. Ga niet de kamer met de groene vloer binnen! Nu kom je in een splitsing. De put en de netten thumb|left|Slinger over het ravijn heen Nu je bij de splitsing bent neem je het noordelijke gat. Gebruik je rope op de old spike en je zult over het gat heen slingeren. Als dit mislukt dan kom je in de put terecht en moet je weer naar boven klimmen. Je zult een paar levens verliezen en zult weer bij de ingang van de ondergrondse pas uitkomen. thumb|right|300px x 300px|Het veld met gespannen netten Wanneer je over het gat bent, volg dan het pad verder, en je zult uitkomen bij een veld met gespannen netten. waar Koftik weer staat. Praat met hem. Hij zal je uitleggen over de netten. Nu moet je het veld oversteken. Dit kan echter zeer frustrerend zijn want het pad is verschillend voor iedereen en bij het verkeerde vakje verlies je onmiddellijk 15 Hitpoints. Om erover te steken moet je het vakje per vakje aanpakken: zoek eerst het beginvakje waarop je blijft staan. Als je toch valt, klim dan onmiddellijk terug naar boven en probeer een ander vakje. Wanneer je het eerste vakje hebt moet je van daaruit op zoek naar het volgende, hiervoor kan je ook diagonaal bewegen. 300px x 300px|left|thumb|De poort en de hendel die je moet overhalen Zoek op deze manier tot je het pad gevonden hebt dat je moet volgen om over te steken. Schrijf dit pad ergens op, je hebt het later nog nodig om door de Underground Pass te komen. Wanneer je aan de andere kant bent, trek dan aan de lever om langs de poort te gaan. De orbs en de put thumb|right Je ziet in het noorden van waar je je nu bevindt een furnace, dit heb je later nodig. Ga nu naar de smalle gang in het westen, maar let op! De gang staat vol traps aan de zijkant. Je kan ze proberen onschadelijk te maken met Thieving, maar dit kan mislukken en dan verlies je hitpoints. Je kan er ook snel langsrennen (zet run aan!!), maar zorg dat je niet op een trap blijft staan. Door er langs te rennen zal je ook wel wat hitpoints verliezen, maar als je een laag Thieving level hebt kan dit toch een betere optie zijn. Wanneer je door de gang bent, kom je in een kamer met in het midden aan well (put) en een altar. Er zijn 4 orbs die je in de zijgangen van deze kamer moet halen: * Begin met het noordelijke pad, gebruik de plank op de flat stone (zo maak je de trap onschadelijk). Dan komen nog 2 traps waarop je de plank moet gebruiken en dan kan je de Orb oppakken. Ga terug naar de hoofdkamer (denk aan de traps!!) * Voor de noordwestelijke moet je lang wat Ogres en spiders rennen, maar er zijn geen traps. * De middelste gang in het westen heeft weer traps zoals de noordelijke waarop je moet letten. * Met de zuidwestelijke gang moet je oppassen! Ga erdoor, maar pak de Orb niet zomaar op! Je moet eerst de trap onder de Orb ontmantelen, door er rechts op te klikken en 'search flat stone' te kiezen. Nu je alle 4 de orbs hebt, moet je terug naar het oosten, langs de smalle gang met de traps. Dan moet je alle 4 de orbs op het furnace gebruiken. Loop nu terug langs de smalle gang met de traps, en nu kan je de well (put) ingaan. Je komt op een andere verdieping, waar je weer met Koftik kan praten. Loop naar het westen maar ga even langs in het noordelijke kamertje, waar je Salmon en Meat pies vindt om je hitpoints weer wat op te laden. De cellen en het doolhof right|thumb|300px|De moddergat naar het volgende gedeelte van de grot Ga verder naar het westen en je zult allerlei cellen tegen komen. Pick-lock (rechte muisknop) de deur van de meest zuidoostelijke cel. Doe dit net zolang tot je de cel binnen komt. Als je binnen bent moet je achteraan de cel op het anders uitziende stuk grond gaan staan en je spade erop gebruiken. Je komt nu in een tunnel terecht, volg deze. Klik op de "narrow ledge" om erover te wandelen. Dit kan mislukken. Als dit mislukt moet je naar het noorden en opnieuw door de cel in. 350px|thumb|left Als je over de ledge bent, kom je in een groot doolhof waarover je heen moet lopen. Onder de loopbruggen zitten allemaal spijkers in de rond geboort. Als je valt zal je dus zonder twijfel wat levens verliezen. Er zijn twee mogelijkheden: right|thumb|300px|Het doolhof *Je kan het hele doolhof overgaan. Hierbij komt je Agility erg goed van pas want je moet over een paar smalle plankjes lopen waarbij je goed je evenwicht moet bewaren. Je kunt hierbij vallen en levens verliezen. Als je gevallen bent kun je over de dichtbij zijnde inham weer op de brug komen. *Als je 50 Thieving hebt, kan je gewoon naar het zuiden en daar het pad volgen en de deur pick-locken. Zorg gewoon dat je niet op de plaatsen met belletjes op de vloer staat. Wanneer je één van deze twee paden gevolgd heb, kan je doorgaan naar het zuiden, en daar door de obstacle pipe te gaan. Obstakel pijp De opgesloten eenhoorn right|thumb Je komt nu in een gebied met een opgesloten eenhoorn, waarvan je de hoorn nodig hebt. Kies search op de cel, en je zal een los stuk van de tralies (loose Piece of railing) vinden. Neem nu het zuidelijke pad en je zal een boulder zien. Gebruik het los stukje tralie en je zal de eenhoorn pletten. Ga terug naar de eenhoorn, gebruik de search optie, en je vindt de hoorn. De Paladins thumb|left|De Paladins|300px x 300px Ga naar het noorden, dan naar het oosten, en dan weer naar het noorden. Je belandt bij 3 Paladins van level 62: Sir Carl, Sir Jerro en Sir Harry. Door met ze te praten geven ze je food, wat handig kan zijn. Je gaat ze dadelijk echter doden, en daarna zullen ze niet meer zo vriendelijk zijn en je food geven. Als je dus food nodig hebt, vraag dat dan nu. right|thumb|Loop over de plank over de obstakels Nu heb je hun Paladin's badges nodig, dus dood de Paladins en pak hun badges op. Ga dan verder naar het westen, maar pas op voor de traps! Gebruik er weer een plank op om erlangs te komen. Verder naar het westen zie je een andere well, gebruik daar de 3 badges en de unicorn horn op. Ga dan door de grote deur. 300px De dwergen thumb|Ingang naar de dwergen Nu kom je in een grote ruimte, waarvan het grootste deel gevuld is met een soort doolhof met allemaal gaten waar je met Agility moet overspringen. Langs de kant van de kamer kan je echter gewoon wandelen. Volg het pad langs de kant naar het zuiden, en je zult aan een trap terechtkomen, neem deze. Nu ben je in het gebied onder het vorige, loop een stukje naar het westen en je komt aan een paar huisjes met 3 dwarves: Niloof, Klank en Kamen. 500px Niloof zal je een beetje voedsel geven. Kamen heeft oneindig veel food, dat je ofwel van hem kan kopen, ofwel gratis kan krijgen als je een drankje aanvaardt. Dit drankje doet een beetje van je hitpoints en agility af, gebruik deze optie dus niet vlak voordat je boven de doolhof met obstakels gebruikt. Praat met Niloof en hij zal je vertellen over de heks Kardia, die weet hoe je Iban kan doden. De heks Ga nu terug naar boven met de trap en loop een stukje naar het noorden, tot je het eerste smalle pad ziet waarmee je het doolhof binnengaat. Volg dit naar het westen en je zal al snel bij een gat komen, probeer hierover te springen. Als je valt kom je terug in de grot eronder uit, loop dan naar het zuiden, ga de trap op, en probeer opnieuw. Wanneer je over dit gat bent moet je naar het zuiden gaan en het pad een stukje volgen tot je bij het huis van Kardia komt. Gebruik de listen optie aan het raam en je zal horen dat ze haar kat kwijt is. Ga terug naar het noorden en dan naar het westen, spring over een gat, ga dan naar het noorden en volg dit pad. Je zal de kat vinden, neem deze mee en wandel terug naar het huisje van de heks. Gebruik de kat op de deur en de heks zal afgeleid zijn. Ga haar huisje binnen en doorzoek de koffer. Je vindt een Stat restore potion, Super attack potion, History of iban (een boek) en de Doll of iban (een pop). Lees het boek, je moet vier elementen te pakken krijgen en op de pop gebruiken. De Pop van Iban Iban's Shadow right|thumb Het eerste element dat we zullen zoeken en op de pop gebruiken is Iban's shadow. Hiervoor moet je 3 demons van level 91 doden. Ga terug weg van Kardia's huisje naar het noorden, loop dan waar het westen over het gat. Waar je eerder naar het noorden ging voor de kat, moet je nu naar het zuiden. Volg dit pad (er is een gat) en je komt bij de eerste demon Holthion. Dood deze en hij dropt het Amulet of holthion. Iets naar het noorden is Doomion en iets naar het westen daarvan (over een gat) is Ohtanian. Zij droppen respectievelijk het Amulet of doomion en Amulet of othanian. Wanneer je ze alle drie gedood hebt en dus alle drie de amuletten hebt, ga dan een stukje naar het noorden van Doomion, waar een kist staat. Open nu deze en je krijgt Iban's shadow, gebruik dit op de pop van Iban. Iban's Body right|thumb|De tombe Ga nu terug naar de grot onder. Ga naar de dwarves en praat met Klank, je krijgt Klank's gauntlets en een Tinderbox. Neem dan een Bucket in het grote gebouw, en gebruik deze op de ton in het kleine huis om Dwarf brew te krijgen. Ga nu naar het zuidoosten van de grot en je zal Iban's tombe zien. Gebruik de dwarf brew hierop en dan je tinderbox. Iban's ashes zullen verschijnen, gebruik deze op de pop van Iban. Iban's Blood left|thumb|400px x 400px|De demoon Ga naar het noorden van de grot naar een gang met Blessed spiders en volg deze tot je de reuzespin Kalrag ziet van level 89. Dood deze en wanneer dit gebeurd is komt Iban's blood automatisch op de pop van Iban. Wanneer hij dood is zullen alle andere spinnen je echter aanvallen, ren dus snel weg of zet eventueel Protect from melee prayer aan om weg te rennen. Iban's Spirit Doe Klank's gauntlets aan en ga naar het noordwesten van de grot en neem daar de trap terug naar boven. Loop een klein stukje naar het zuiden en je zal in het doolhof verschillende kooien met Half-souless zien. Doorzoek deze allemaal (zorg dat je Klank's gauntlets aanhebt!!). Er zijn ook nog wat kooien iets verder naar het zuiden, over een gat en dan weer naar het noorden in de doolhof. Uiteindelijk vind je Iban's dove, gebruik dit op de pop. Dood Iban De pop is nu compleet. Als je deze zou verliezen voor je de quest uitspeelt, kan je ze altijd terugkrijgen (zo compleet als ze ervoor was) door met Niloof te praten. right|thumb|400px x 400px|De ingang van de [[Temple of Iban ]] Nu moet je Iban nog doden. Je moet hiervoor naar zijn tempel in het doolhof. De snelste manier om hier te komen is naar het noordoosten van de bovenste verdieping te gaan en dan een heel klein stukje naar het zuiden te lopen en het doolhof in te gaan. Ga zo snel mogelijk naar het zuiden en blijf naar het zuiden gaan. In totaal moet je dan over 4 gaten springen. Wanneer je bij twee paden komt die naast elkaar lopen, moet je het westelijke nemen. Dood een Iban Disciple en je krijgt Zamorak robes. Doe deze aan en zorg dat ze het enige zijn dat je aanhebt. Ga nu de tempel binnen en loop naar de well. Hierop moet je de doll gebruiken. Let wel op, Iban schiet magische spreuken die je terugsturen naar de ingang van zijn tempel, blijf proberen tot je erdoor geraakt. Wanneer je de doll op de well hebt gebruikt, gaat Iban dood en kom je in een andere grot met Koftik terecht. Praat met hem, en ga dan terug naar Ardougne. Praat met King Lathas voor de beloning. Beloning *5 Questpunten *3.000 Agility experience *15 Death runes en 30 Fire runes *Iban's staff en de mogelijkheid om de Iban Blast spreuk uit te voeren met de Iban Staff. *Klank's gauntlets behaal je tijdens de Quest Image:Tombe.PNG| Image:Ziellozen.PNG| Image:Wizard.PNG| Image:Uitgang van de ondergrondse pas.PNG| Image:Overzicht mega doolhof.PNG| Image:Magisch symbool.PNG| Image:7 touw locatie.PNG| Image:15 badhes.PNG| Image:13 grot.PNG| Image:De tempel vanIban.PNG| Image:Dark beast beeld.PNG| Image:Iban teken.PNG| Image:Iban zijn doofdhoofden.PNG| en:Underground Pass Categorie:Quests